Dwarven Sphere (Skyrim)
s are slightly humanoid machines that serve as sentries or guards in Dwarven Ruins and other select areas. Their loot consists of Dwarven metal parts and various level soul gems. They also drop dwarven bolts, after has been installed. Behavior These enemies roll around as a protected sphere. Once they sense a threat, they come out of their spheres, extend their sword, and search for nearby enemies. Spheres may often reside within ports on walls found in in many Dwarven Ruins. If they detect hostile movement or are activated by a trap the Dwarven Sphere will roll out of the port and will start to attack. If they find the threat they'll attack it with either Crossbow or Sword. However these items cannot be looted from them. Combat The Centurion Spheres are fast, and will easily take down lower level players. They often charge as their main attack. Dwarven Spheres are very stalwart opponents and cannot be frozen with the shout Ice Form. A fully charged Unrelenting Force will only stagger them, not send them flying. They can also be staggered with the Impact perk, albeit very briefly. They are resistant to all magic, and immune to poison, and frost. They are also immune to Illusion magic until the Dragonborn obtains the Master of the Mind perk, from said perk tree. Variants Gallery Sphere.png|A Dwarven sphere Dwarven Centurion.png|Dwarven Sphere, as seen in Morrowind. Then known as "Centurion Sphere" RolledSphere.png|Rolled dwarven sphere Dwemer Sphere.jpg|A Dwarven Sphere in Dwemer Sphere Concept Art.jpg|Dwarven Sphere concept art Trivia *Dwarven Spheres are a smart source of energy for players who wields staves or enchanted weapons, as the Dwarven Sphere often contains filled Soul Gems. *They usually drop Dwarven Scraps. *A unique Dwarven Sphere can be acquired as a follower in the second of the Kagrumez Trials in . It is located in a small sealed room, and this particular sphere is named the Steadfast Dwarven Sphere. A second such Animunculi that can be acquired as a follower is the Steadfast Dwarven Spider, which is located in the room before the room containing the aforementioned sphere. *Models (or trophies) of Dwarven Spheres can be found decorating Understone Keep . However, these models appear to be much larger than the active ones encountered. *If is installed, the Dragonborn can summon a Dwarven Sphere using the Aetherial Staff after completing the quest Lost to the Ages, or the unused Dwarven Sphere] spell through Console Commands. *If is installed, the Dragonborn can create trophies of Dwarven Spheres or Spiders in the trophy room addition of the player-built house, similar to those in Understone Keep, but they must be crafted from specific dwarven parts. Although these trophies look as real and "lifelike" as the ones found in ruins, they are purely cosmetic replicas, as the processes required to build a functioning Animunculi was lost with the Dwemer themselves, sadly. *Strangely, Dwarven Spheres will sometimes drop Centurion Dynamo Cores. Appearances * * * * (as Dwemer Sphere) Sources *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide ru:Двемерская сфера Category:Technology